


Kobottle

by Assimars_Bodsword



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Drain - Freeform, Butt Expansion, Hip Expansion, Kobold transformation, Kobolds, Multi, Shrinking, Tail Fucking, Threesome, Transformation, kobold, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimars_Bodsword/pseuds/Assimars_Bodsword
Summary: An adventuring party finds a potion that supposedly will give them the forms of the loyal servants of dragons, though there was a slight translation issue, or someone just failed to remember a few things of who exactly serve the dragons. Things get messy from there.
Kudos: 30





	Kobottle

The three treasure hunters stepped upon the ruins of the temple, light shining down from a glowing blue crystal, cracked but still embedded in the ceiling. It reflected off of a stained glass window depicting a five-headed dragon. Dagna’s bare feet stomped against the stone floor as she scanned the room for danger.

“No monster or trap here.” She grunted.

A half elf donning shimmering chainmail and a human in black leathers came out from hiding. They did a second pry at the room as their orcess barbarian tended to overlook things every now and then. They immediately took to looting.

The human named Hassan dug through a drawer, finding moth-eaten robes and rusted holy symbols, cursing as he pocketed what little valuables he could. Dagna simply started picking up broken chairs and scattered pieces of dimmed crystals on the ground. Finally, the half-elf Serena found something in a hidden box. It was a bottle with a cork in the shape of a dragon head, the liquid inside red and glistening.

“Look!” She called to her party members, holding up the bottle to the light. On it were inscriptions in draconic. She proceeded to read them out loud:

“Whoever drinks from this bottle will assume a form fit to serve dragons!” 

They all gathered around, looking at the bottle with a mutual glint in their eyes.

The half elf held it lower for all to see, “We could withstand the hottest fires…” 

Hassan’s mind drifted to the sheer power of even a younger dragon, “We could soar across entire nations in minutes…” he said to himself

The orcess scratched her nose, “Maybe we hit things harder.” She said in a gravelly whisper.

They each immediately took turns drinking from the bottle until it was empty, all staring at each other intently.

“Serena you have scales!” Said dagna, running a finger down the red hide forming on her body, the half elf jumped with glee. “Ooooh! So do you two!” She clapped as the rogue and bandit looked down and saw the same effect, soon their fingers extended into claws, one by one they all began to clutch their faces, which were beginning to form into snouts as their hair receded.

“Wait… why are you getting shorter?” Hassan said pointing at her once-green friend.

“Why you shorter?” She repeated with frustration.

The human felt his belt begin to pinch into him, quickly trying to undo it. He was definitely getting shorter, but his hips became wider, more feminine. He grabbed his elvish companion by the shoulders. “Did you read that right?” He said with a snarl. 

Serena backed away, feeling her height leave her as well, the fit of her armor growing looser but her underwear was feeling tighter, the belt she held her sword by beginning to hang less and less. “I’ll have you know I am very good at talking dragon!” She spat. “It says we get to be like those that work for a dragon!” 

The barbarian, what little clothing she had immediately started dropping to the ground, she saw as every fiber of muscle from her body began to deplete as she shrank and she yelped from her reptilian mouth, feeling and pinching herself hoping it was an illusion or a dream, though she was pleased when she pinched her rear and discovered it was in fact larger than it had been before, shaking it as she swayed the tail that began to form.

Hassan let out a squeak of a roar as his trousers ripped, while they were baggy at the bottom, his widening lower body had kept it on his waist, which had now defeated the fabric foe, the only thing covering his privates being the now oversized leather armor he wore. “We fucking kobolds now! Kobolds serve dragons and they weak! We weak!” He squawked and stomped as his now plump thighs jiggled with every step. 

“How I know we go be kobolds?” Serena yapped as she started doffing parts of her armor. She noticed that common wasn't coming as naturally to her, neither was elvish… or any kind of elf magic, but elf magic was stupid. 

Dag tried to calm the group, stepping forward already embracing her nudity. “We lose strength so dag lose most out of all! But dag happy.” She turned to display her chubby tail and fat scaled booty, giving it a quick slap, her tongue hanging out as she presented it to them.

Serena tried her best to keep herself, archery, sword fighting, translating ancient texts… poke thing with big stick, poke thing with big stick you throw… fuck, fuck, big fucks… she pushed harder, trying to mutter any elvish words she could remember. What was the word for… meat? Juicy…? Her mouth watered, both hungry and mesmerized by dag’s thick ass. “Serry likes… let touch!” She waddled over, arms outstretched touch squeeze her comrade’s delicious, fatty butt. 

The last one growled, “Hassy- Hassan- I… I can'ts believe you’se… we’s” he was tripping over his words, he didn't have much left. Despite all the shrinkage, he had a butt fit for a giant to plow, a giant… or… a dragon. His mits wandered at those mental images of the roaring monsters from before… was he really so dumb to not see how big they were down there? Hassy bet they were super big… he imagined how all of those fights and escapes had gone if he was just a little nicer to the dragon… let it use his holes as much as it wanted, licked its big… warm cock. He started to handle his own which much like himself had become shorter, but also much bigger around. Hassy jacked his scaly dick faster and faster, losing balance and landing on his slutty-soft tushy.

Serry in her hunger had started licking at Dag’s asshole, she knew it wouldn't do her any good but she wanted something hot and wet on her tongue. As she ate out the chubbier of the three kobolds, she felt something against her neck and down her back before something started to go between her own cheeks. She snorted and moaned as the once-orc fucked Serry with her thick tail. The fatty lizard-imp herself saw her male-friend come to face her, drooling and breathing hard, he clutched his thick dragon-genitals in one hand and held it near her nethers. She looked down and simply leaned forward so the tip would go in her, Hassy responded by thrusting it further and clutching her by her soft hips, large with what little muscle she had left. He grunted and moaned between his words. “Fuck-sy~ fuck-sy~ fucky-fucky fuck-sy~” he sang in an immature, out of tune song to himself. 

As the kobolds grew sticky and sweaty in their half-brained threesome, dag croaked out a few words. “After, we go fuck dragon.” And on their journey, they would go find a dragon, a big dragon in a cave who have big dick and more kobolds to fuck, now dag, serry n’ hassy hug and suck and squeeze and fuck and fuck and fuck and fuck ahrk mu hun pah sul ahrk faad kul!!!!!!!!


End file.
